


Press Your Body To Mine, Don't Think About Tomorrow

by IBoatedHere



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, M/M, Modern Spies, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Caleb catch a break in a small town with a name that Caleb can't pronounce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Your Body To Mine, Don't Think About Tomorrow

Ben is the quiet one 

He's generally an observer. Keeps his thoughts to himself until he's sure of them, thinks things through.

But he's the first one to drag everyone out when they have a night off. 

They're somewhere in South America.. A small town hundreds of miles from their hit and they're relatively safe. Everyone's tired but Ben's kind of high off the thrill of it. Adrenaline is still pumping through his body because someone shot at him today and his arm where the guy tried to stab him ( _‘it's a flesh wound Caleb, don't worry’’_ ) is bleeding through the bandage and it's 150 degrees outside but he’ll wear long sleeves as long as someone goes out and does something with him right now. 

Caleb ends up going (because Caleb does love a good time and he would follow Ben anywhere) and Abigail drags Anna along and she talks Rob into going and if Rob is going Abe is going so they all head out. 

They look like a herd of college kids going off the beaten path for spring break. The girls wear flowy dresses and Abby weaves flowers through their hair. The boys (except for Ben) wear cargo shorts and douchey slogan t-shirts and it's so nice to be out of their restricting tactical gear even though Caleb would pay triple what the American government pays him to defend the country both domestic and abroad just to look at Ben's ass in those tight black pants, God bless America. 

But. Following Ben around a crowded and loud town square with people dancing and eating and singing all around them while he wears the world's softest and well worn jeans with a white t-shirt covered with a light blue button down (unbuttoned all the way and open) is worth double his pay at least. 

Ben tells them not to lose sight of each other. The town is safe but it'll be better if they stay together as a group and it works for about 6 minutes before Anna and Abby break off and find very pretty boys and girls to flirt with and Abe and Rob argue about whether or not Abe should be feeding table scraps to that stray dog before Rob grabs his hand pulls him around a building.

When Caleb looks at Ben to see if he saw (he's pretty sure it's not allowed or at the very least frowned upon- he remembers reading something about it in the paper work they signed and it was the only thing that gave Caleb pause. He thought about Ben sitting across from him but when he looked up Ben had already signed the paper and gave it to Sackett and Caleb felt like an idiot.) Now he simply shrugs and says “good for them” before turning around to keep exploring. 

Caleb follows. It's hard to lose him. Ben's a head taller than everyone and so blond. Everyone's hair has lightened up in the sun below the equator but Ben practically glows with it. 

But that could just be the way Caleb sees him too. 

Caleb's content to follow him along, paying for small knick knacks to bring home with them (which go right into Caleb's cargo shorts- Ben calls him a pack mule as he slips another leather bracelet in) and eat fresh fruit Ben hand feeds him without even looking as he talks fluent Spanish to the vendor. Caleb's lips brush against Ben's fingers as he takes it and Caleb is burning from the inside out and Ben doesn't even notice. 

They pass a band and a 20 foot square of people dancing and then Ben is turning and hauling Caleb into the crowd by his belt loops and that's how Caleb Brewster, 30 years old, 5’7, 160lbs, type AB blood ends up grinding against Benjamin Tallmadge (27, 6’1, 175lbs, type A blood) in the middle of a town he cannot pronounce. 

It's shocking. 

Everything about it. 

Caleb not knowing if it's an act or not is at the top of the list. 

He's seen Ben flirt on missions. Brazen and confident doing whatever it takes to get the job done. 

He's seen him hold beautiful, tall and slim ladies by the waist and whisper in their ear smiling over their shoulder at a member of the team when they say what he wants to hear. 

He's seen him slip his hands beneath the shirt of men with his lips against their neck hovering between descent and obscene only to step back in one fluid motion and drop them. 

He's good at it. The best they have.

There's no mission here. 

He doesn't need to be doing this. 

Caleb doesn't know anything. 

He really doesn't know anything when Ben presses them closer together with his hands at the small of Caleb's back and his thigh wedged between Caleb's knees. 

“I grew up in a really small town,” Ben tells him, voice low against the noise but steady as hell. “I never thought I'd end up here. Did you?”

No. Caleb never thought he'd be pressed thigh to thigh, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder to the most beautiful boy he's ever seen in a town where no one knows who they are. 

“God no,” Caleb answers. Pants it against the base of Ben's neck and Ben throws his head back and laughs and he looks and sounds so happy and carefree that Caleb forgets himself. 

He forgets that they're not college kids on spring break. 

He forgets that he's not allowed to do this. To have this. 

He forgets that he killed a man 15 hours ago and he won't lose any sleep over it. 

He forgets that the man holding his hips and breathing into his hair has killed too. 

He wants this life (eating, dancing, innocence) more than anything. He could cry with the weight of it. 

Ben drags his hands up from Caleb’s hips to loop around his shoulders. 

Caleb’s move up to Ben’s ribs. He knows there’s a scar between his 8th and 9th rib on his left side and another between the 11th and 12th on his right. There’s two on his chest that his fingertips brush against. He can still feel the rise of stitches between his shoulderblades and that gash on his arm is starting to bleed through the bandage, not quite through the fabric of his button down but they don’t have much time now. 

Ben is so far from the shaggy, 25 year old kid he met that first day of training. He’s their leader. The one they look to for guidance. He's the youngest (he rips his earpiece out at least 3 times every mission) but the one that worries the most (if anyone else takes theirs out he bites his nails until they bleed). He’s covered in more scars than all of them put together and it terrifies Caleb that at the rate he’s going he might not make it to 30. He might not make it til the end of the week. He keeps pushing himself and Caleb’s just not strong enough to hold him back.

“What are you thinking about?” Ben asks, leaning back to smile down at him. 

_If I had met you while you were at Yale when you were studying to be a teacher and hadn’t ever touched a gun, when your body count was zero, would I still have fallen in love with you?_

Caleb thinks _yes_ , but says “We should probably get going,” and watches Ben’s smile drift off. 

There’s going to be a jet waiting for them in an unmarked airport thirty miles away. It’ll take them back to DC and they’ll be in endless meetings and debriefings. Ben will have to meet with Washington in person. Abe will boil over with jealousy and Rob will roll his eyes and Anna and Abigail will head to the gym where they’ll meet up with Mary and Billy and everyone will forget this night even happened. 

Caleb will try and fail and remember every moment of it especially when he’s leaning over Ben putting pressure on one of his fresh wounds while he tries to push him away and tell him he’s fine. 

“You’re probably right,” Ben lets him go in stages. His arms loosen from his shoulders, his hands move down his arms, he separates his hips and their thighs until there’s enough room for another person between them. “Where is everyone else?”

“I have no idea.” He’s freezing even in the heat. 

“Okay.” Ben closes his eyes and nods his head then lifts his chin towards the slight part in the crowd signaling that Caleb should go first and he’ll follow. 

Caleb gets six steps away before he feels Ben’s hand curling around the tips of his fingers. He could write it off as an accidental brush but Ben squeezes just enough to make Caleb trip over his feet and stop.

“Keep moving,” Ben says, voice strained against the back of his head. He wants more time but they simply don’t have it. Once they get out of the crowd he’ll drop his hand and put the respectable amount of space between them and Ben will be his team leader again.

For now though, Ben holds on and Caleb does too.


End file.
